Talk:Steel Sentinels/Configuration
Discussion The Steel sentinels/Configuration page dosen't have a talk section? Well I made one =/ (hopefully it's not a problem, beeing a wiki newbie I don't really know if there is one already & the link is broken) :Creating a talk page for an article (like you did) is fine. The link isn't actually broken - the page just didn't exist until you made it. Also, it's helpful to other editors if you sign your edits on talk pages with 4 tildes (~~~~). This automatically places a link to your user page, and a timestamp, so we can see at a glance when and by who the post was made. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 13:13, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Tech value bar added Just added some tech value bars to the weapons and modules. If there's a problem you can delete them, if not I'll add more to the chasis & components. :We prefer images in the .png format, because they have a better quality, but other than that I don't see any problem. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 13:16, October 27, 2009 (UTC) : :Is something wrong with the EMP Cannon tech value? I don't think that it would be set at 1337 for fun. Someone should fix it. Conrad Taing 08:56, September 17, 2010 (UTC) EMP bomb The EMP bomb desc says "It should be noted that while your sentinel has the Infinite Energy power up that the EMP effect will read infinite." I don't think this is true and I'd like to remove it. Anyone actually seen it and can say what it looks like? 19:16, November 4, 2009 (UTC) EMP Cannon targeting Seemingly I can target another sentinel with just the EMP Cannon equiped (no solaris to aid it), and it dose fire towards the target like normal. The4ce1 14:20, November 8, 2009 (UTC) The lazer "sun spot" In the description it sais the Solaris lazer has the largest "sun spot", just tested and the EMP cannon is superior. The4ce1 14:20, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Edit: Sun spot not hotspot. The4ce1 14:21, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Actually, the Solaris laser has a larger sunspot. The yellow part of the EMP cannon's laser isn't the actual sunspot; it's the part where you can see circles. Also, I'm thinking of maybe taking a few screenshots to show the sunspots of each lasers later, so sunspots are explained more clearly in the article. Grand Ego 03:52, November 15, 2009 (UTC) If all the lasers have a sunspot then those that mean that all lasers do quadruple damage inside their sunspot? [[User:Gamma Plasma|''The Gamma Deity]]' 13:26, November 15, 2009 (UTC)''' :I don't know, actually; the range is so close that it doesn't even matter, as you'll almost never catch someone in the sunspot of a laser besides the Solaris. Grand Ego 00:15, November 16, 2009 (UTC) I've added an explanation of laser sunspots to the article. Grand Ego 00:15, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Do pulse lasers have sunspots? Would be awesome if they did. 09:54, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Svg firing arcs Anyone think that it would actually be worth it convert the firing arc images to svg's? If so, I'd be happy to work on them. TimerootT • C • 19:23, November 15, 2009 (UTC) : Could if you want to, personally i want to know the anglar values for a couple of my own projects, currently i'm estimating 14:15, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Reload time Anyone think it's worth adding a reload time to the wepons, so people can work out Damage/Second and wheather they can afford to fire engery weps constanlly with a given regen rate? 14:16, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Solarite Needs Why not add to each part of these tables the amount of Solarite Cubes needed to purchase them? And maybe also add the info about if they can be adquired on the campaign or not? I've also noticed that there's no images for the sentinel chassis without anything equiped... add please? Thank you. I think that the emp drain of thunder-blade arm and emp rockets last 10 and 5 seconds, respectively, rather than the current 9 and 4 seconds it says here. This is because its a decimal value, and it's rounded down (the emp effect will only stop until it has counted through zero). It also just makes more sense if it was 10 and 5. O_o I'll change it now, and if anyone has a problem with it you can reply here. 22:29, January 5, 2012 (UTC)Mykrominer